fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuestles
Fuestles is a set of whistles used by the Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider: Vampire King to access their arsenal. They are held in Fueslots. Vampire King's Fuestles Vampire King accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Vampire King to Form Change & turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Scott transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Vampire King Form. *Wake Up: This Fuestle allows Vampire King to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. **A different Wake Up Fuestle for the Zanvat Sword is attached to the hilt like a mask & is used to initiate its Final Zanvat Slash attack. *Garuru: This Fuestle summons Garuru from Castle Doran. *Basshaa: This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. *Dogga: This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. *Doran: This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *Buroon: This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran & turns the Machine Vampira into the Buroon Booster. *Tatsulot: This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Vampire King's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent & does not appear to be stored on Vampire King's belt. Cross' Fuestles Cross has six Fuestles like Vampire King, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: *Knuckle: This powers up the Cross Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1896. *Calibur: This powers up the Cross Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Calibur - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Cross Judgement finisher, primarily used in the present year. *Powerd: This Fuestle summons Powerd Crosser. *Garuru Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Garuru Fuestle, with the Cross Belt announcing "Garuru Fake" as Cross hijacks the Garuru Saber when it is summoned by Vampire King. *Basshaa Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. *Dogga Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Dogga_Hammer when summoned. *Riser: A Fuestle found in the grip of the Crossriser that allows Rising Cross to perform the Final Rising Blast finisher. Viper's Fuestles Like Vampire King, Viper accesses his arsenal through the Fuestles, which he gives to Viparc to blow into to evoke a power-up. *Wake Up: This Fuestle allow Viper to perform his Snaking Death-Break. Dracula's Fuestles Like Vampire King, Dracula accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew II to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Vampire King's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch similar to a pipe organ. *Dark Wake Up: The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dracula to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. *#Darkness Underworld Crash: Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Underworld Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dracula then does a flying punch with his right arm. This is Dracula's Rider Punch. *#King's Burst End: Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style Rider Kick with the force of 180t & green energy blades. *#King's World End: Referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. *Garuru-Seal: This Fuestle seals Garuru by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garuru & converts him into the Garulu Saber. *Basshaa-Seal: This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa & converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. *Dogga-Seal: This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga & converts him into the Dogga Hammer. *Doran: This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *Buroon: This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. Blizzard's Fuestles Blizzard uses the Key Fuestle to unleash the Gigantic Claw. Collosus' Fuestles Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Blizzard's Key Fuestle), Collosus transforms into Legend Colossus by assimulating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings & a second set of arms. In the process, Colossus Bat assumes Mecha Bat mode as his persona cast comes off & yells, "Die." Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Arsenal